


Pink, Yellow, and Blue

by aeona_lizlae, rice_baller



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Survivor Guilt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 21:27:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeona_lizlae/pseuds/aeona_lizlae, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rice_baller/pseuds/rice_baller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After so many years alone with no one beside him but the TARDIS, a few more doesn't matter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink, Yellow, and Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rice_baller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rice_baller/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Safe is relative](https://archiveofourown.org/works/975918) by [rice_baller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rice_baller/pseuds/rice_baller). 



The Doctor grinned slightly as he ran his hand along the side of the TARDIS, listening to the soft hum of her engine in the otherwise total silence. The Time Lord pressed a couple buttons, fiddling around with the controls, until a loud noise shocked him out of his reverie. His head jerked up, and he realized belatedly that he had tried to go back to Gallifrey. He flinched, and stepped backwards, sitting down heavily in a chair. He ran his hand down his face, taking a shaky breath. The TARDIS's hum shifted to a more melancholy sound, and he rubbed his temples, clenching his eyes shut to fight off the guilt.

The TARDIS wished she could comfort her Doctor, for once almost regretting the decision to steal him away. Maybe if she hadn't taken him away to explore time and space, he would have been there to stop the Time War before it reached the point that he had to do what he did. But then again, if he hadn't seen what was out there, he might not have known there was anything wrong with what the Time Lords were going to do. But there was no changing anything now, and besides- The Doctor had only a small while to wait before one of the best things that could ever happen, did. The girl of Pink and Yellow would be there soon, and everything would be alright.


End file.
